banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Mage
A chaos mage draws on the raw, arcane powers that spin fate and fuel changes within the world. He wields power with wondrous— and sometimes devastating— side effects. Abilities Ring of Wonder (Su) At 1st level, primal, arcane powers form a ring on the chaos mage’s center finger. This ring functions just like a bonded object from the wizard’s arcane bond class feature. If it is taken off or if the chaos mage enters an anti-magic zone, the ring disappears for 1d6 rounds and then reappears on the chaos mage. While off, this magic item slot is still considered filled. Beginning at 3rd level, each day at dawn the ring of wonder generates different properties, determined by rolling within the minor ability column on the random ring generator. At 9th level, this ability is rolled from the medium column and at 16th level from the major column. This ability replaces arcane bond. Focal Pulse (Su) A chaos mage can imbue spells with random power pulses by building arcane forces and then holding them at bay. By increasing a spell’s casting time (instantaneous to standard action, standard action or less to 1 round, 1 round to 2 rounds, or double any longer casting time), the chaos mage can roll on Table 6-1: Chaotic Pulse Table and add the resulting metamagic feat to the spell without increasing the level of the spell or specially preparing it ahead of time. Use of this ability must be declared before the spell to be affected is cast. If an attack, spell failure chance, or spell resistance roll is required, resolve those before rolling on the Chaotic Pulse Table. If, after rolling on the table, the resulting metamagic effect cannot be applied to that spell, the caster must roll again. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Int modifier. This ability replaces the chaos mage’s 6th-level wizard knack. Belief is a Tool (Su) Everything desires to be something else. As a full-round action, the chaos mage may convert any transmutation spell prepared for another transmutation spell he has recorded in his spellbook of the same or lower level. This ability replaces the chaos mage’s 10th-level wizard knack. Excitatory Trance (Su) Once per day, the chaos mage can enter a state of perception overload for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 his character level. The chaos mage levitates 6 inches in the air, receives a –4 penalty on Will saves, and is considered flat-footed. While in this trance, the chaos mage may only speak and cast spells; these spells may not have a range of touch. Once the spell is cast, roll on Table 6-1 and add the resulting metamagic feat to the spell without increasing its level or specially preparing it ahead of time. If the resulting metamagic effect cannot be applied to that spell, roll again. The chaos mage may leave the trance as a free action and is fatigued afterward for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the trance. This ability replaces the chaos mage’s 16th-level wizard knack. Excitatory Enlightenment (Su) The chaos mage has reached a supreme understanding of chaos and no longer takes the –4 penalty to Will saves while in an excitatory trance. Furthermore, his body is not fatigued after the trance. This ability replaces the chaos mage’s 20th-level wizard knack. Category:Archetypes